New Girl
by Di.M.H
Summary: There's a new student and to Atem's surprise it's his long time girlfriend Mana.


**Di.M.H; "this is just something i wrote for the heck of it. I got a request story coming up that someone wanted and I have been thinking about writing for a while now. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**New Girl**_

#

"Oh man, I got an F," Jonouchi groaned.

"You think that's bad, I got an F- which sucks," said Honda, "what about you Yug? How did you do on the test?"

"I got a C," Yugi replied holding up his test paper.

"A C," Jonouchi cried out, "damn it, how did ya manage that one?"

"I studied," Yugi replied simply.

"You should try it some time," said Anzu rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh yeah well what did you get," Jonouchi asked her.

"A C,"

"Ah hell,"

"What did you get Bakura," Yugi asked.

"I got a C as well," Bakura explained.

"I got a C too," Mino added holding up her paper.

"Well I got a C+," said Otogi.

"Hey Atem how did you do," Anzu asked.

Atem held up his paper revealing an A. His friends weren't surprised since he normally got the best grade in the class.

"Figures you got the best grade in the class," Jonouchi groaned.

"That's Atem-kun for you," said Mino.

"Geez, dude way to show the rest of us up," said Honda rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should study a bit more," Atem replied setting his paper back onto his desk, "You might actually get a better grade."

The rest of the gang was sneering at his comment. Atem rolled his eyes as he turned back in his seat looking ahead. He rested his chin on his hand as he looked ahead at the board while the gang was talking about going to the beach since it was summer and vacation was around the corner. Atem had no interest in going to the beach but he would usually go with the flow as usual. He turned his head to look out the window.

"Hey," said a student, "we're getting a new student today."

"Oh really," said another.

"Yeah, and it's a girl this time."

"No way, is she cute?"

"I think so; we could use more cute girls at this school."

"I hear ya,"

"A new student huh," said Jonouchi.

"Yeah you haven't heard about that," Honda asked, "it's been going around school for a few days now. They say that it's a girl and she's from Egypt or so they say."

"Egypt huh," said Anzu, "Hey Atem didn't you go to school in Egypt for a while?"

"Yes I did," Atem replied.

"I wonder if she's nice," said Mino.

"Hey maybe we can be friends with her," said Yugi.

"Good idea Yugi," said Anzu, "Mino and I could use a girlfriend since we hang around with you boys all the time."

"Hey no one said that you had to," Jonouchi barked.

"Hey cool it the teacher's coming," said Otogi.

The teacher entered the room and the whole class fell silent. Atem looked at the board until the teacher started speaking.

"As you all may know; we have a new student joining us today. Please come in and introduce yourself."

The door opened and a short girl with short unruly brown hair and large emerald eyes entered the room. Atem looked up as he recognized her. He couldn't believe it; it was her! Mana! His Mana! He hadn't seen her since he was in eighth grade when he went to school in Egypt. Mana stood there and smiled as she waved to the class while introducing herself.

Atem's heart was racing; after so long her smile still got his heart racing. The teacher nodded and told her to take a seat next to Anzu. Anzu waved her hand in the air. Mana nodded and walked toward the desk next to her. Atem smiled at the girl. He wouldn't wait to talk with her maybe they could pick up where they left off in their relationship.

#

Mana was walking to her next class looking down at her schedule. She still had a hard time understand the language let alone the writing. She had a hard time understanding what the teachers had been saying or what was written on the textbook. She groaned as she furrowed her brow. How was she going to find her next class.

"Ya need help," a voice asked.

Mana looked up to see a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled at her that had a shine to it. Mana thought that this boy seemed to be the type that thought himself as a ladies' man. Mana wasn't interested in that kind of guy and besides she has a boyfriend and would never have an interest in any other guy but her Atem.

"Yeah," she said, "I don't know where to go, could you help me?"

The boy walked over and looked down at her schedule. A smirk formed on his face. He nodded and led her down the hall to a room. He turned to her and kept his creepy grin on his face. Mana was getting bad vibes from this boy.

"This is it," he said before opening the door.

Mana realized that it was a janitor's closest. She took a step back as the creepy vibe she was feeling was getting stronger. The boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said.

"Hey let me go," she cried, "let go!"

"Come on girl this won't hurt a bit."

"I already have a boyfriend!"

"So what, he doesn't have to know."

"WATANABE!"

The boy turned around to see the school president standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at him. Mana's eyes went wide at the sight of her boyfriend; Atem Muto standing there. She had no idea that this was his school.

"Muto what are you going here," Watanabe growled.

"What are you doing taking advantage of a student," Atem hissed walking toward them.

"This has nothing to do with you, Muto so back off."

"You first,"

Atem pulled his hand off her wrist and gently put her behind him. Watanabe growled at him before going to throw a punch at his face. Atem caught his fist as it was a few inches from him. Watanabe went to throw another punch when a teacher stepped out of his classroom to see him going to punch Atem.

"Watanabe," he shouted.

They looked at the teacher. The teacher walked over and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. He stared scolding him for starting a fight in school.

"Are you alright Muto," the teacher asked.

"Yes sir," Atem replied, "but I must tell you that he tried to take advantage of the new student as well."

"Oh really now, Watanabe, you're coming with me to the principal's office."

He dragged the boy away from them. Atem watched them walk away before turning to Mana. She jumped onto him and showered his face with kisses. He smiled as she did this before kissing her lips. It felt so good to feel her kisses again.

"I've missed you too love," he said as he set her down onto her feet.

"I can't believe that we're going to the school together again," she said happily.

"It's a surprise isn't," he said, "I'm glad though."

"Me too,"

Atem bent down and picked the paper that Mana had dropped during the struggle and handed it to her. She thanked him with a kiss. He chuckled and asked her if she needed help.

"Yes, I can't understand the writing, could you help me?"

"Of course love, you know that I'm more than willing to help you."

She showed him the schedule. He nodded and showed her the way to her next class which was his class as well. They walked into the room which was life science.

"Hey bro there you are," a voice called.

Mana looked to see a boy that looked just like Atem sitting there next to Anzu; the girl that Mana had met in class earlier that day.

"Hey guys," said Atem.

"What take to you so long," Anzu asked.

"Watanabe,"

"What did he do now," Anzu asked rolling her eyes.

Yugi looked over to see Mana standing at Atem's side. He smiled and went to introduce himself to her.

"Hey there, I'm Yugi," he said, "you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, I am," Mana replied, "It's nice to meet you Yugi."

"You too,"

"Please tell me that you're joking," said Anzu as Atem told her the story in the hall.

"I'm afraid not," Atem replied, "I caught him trying to force her into janitors closest."

"That jerk, good thing that you were there to stop him Atem."

"I may have gotten him into trouble with a teacher without meaning to," Atem added.

Yugi and Anzu burst out laughing at that comment. Atem just smirked at his brother and friend. Yugi nearly fell out of his seat as he laughed while Anzu was doubled over laughing. Atem sat down at a station next to them. Mana joined him at the station while the three were chatting. Anzu lightly pushed Atem's shoulder as she laughed.

"You have to tell the rest of the gang that," she said, "I think that Jonouchi would bust a gut laughing."

"He might wet himself," said Atem making her laugh even more.

Yugi sneered when the others came into the room. Mino noticed that Anzu and Yugi were laughing their heads off while Atem was smirking at them. She walked over and asked what was so funny. Anzu told the others the story while Atem nodded. The gang was laughing at this point after hearing the story.

"Nice one dude," said Jonouchi giving Atem a high five.

"That'll teach him not to be so smug," said Honda.

"You might have to watch your back Atem," said Otogi.

"I'm use to it with him by now," Atem replied.

"True," the others replied.

The teacher came into the room telling the class to take their seats. The gang went off to their seats. Mana stayed sitting next to Atem. The teacher nodded before he walked around the room handing out baby dolls. Mana blushed realizing what they were going over today. She looked over at Atem as he held the doll in his arms.

"Alright, I would like you all to pair up into pairs," said the teacher, "today, we're going to learn on how to change a diaper."

"Would you like to be paired up together Mana," Atem asked.

"S-sure," she replied still blushing.

Atem had noticed this and chuckled finding it adorable to see his girlfriend's face like that. He moved over and leaned toward her kissing her cheek.

"You're so adorable love," he whispered.

"You two like real parents," Jonouchi teased directing his taunt at Yugi and Anzu.

"Shut up," Anzu cried out, "or I'll hit you with your own baby doll."

Jonouchi was sneering at them as he continued to tease them. Yugi's face was red from embarrassment. Atem turned to his brother and laughed seeing his brother's face.

"N-not funny bro," Yugi cried out.

Atem covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Yugi rolled his eyes at his brother not wanting Atem to start to tease him too. Atem turned to Mana; who was having a little trouble changing the diaper. He chuckled and helped her. She smiled as she imagined the two of them with a real child of their own. She blushed imagining how good of a father that he would be. She could imagine their little one smiling and happy.

"Anzu wants a baby," Jonouchi sang over and over.

"That's it, you're so dead Jonouchi," Anzu shouted picking up his doll and started to beat him with it.

"Hey knock it off," the teacher shouted, "don't make me come over there."

Atem rolled his eyes at his friends before turning back to his girlfriend. Mana was watching the chaos in the background. Atem chuckled at her face and turned back to the doll in front of them. Mana turned back as the doll started crying. Atem watched as she picked it up and rocked it back and forth. He smiled as she picked up the bottle in front of them and fed the doll. The teacher was walking around to see how everyone was doing.

"You two seem to be doing quite well," he said as he approached their table.

"Thank you sir," said Atem.

"Of course I don't expect anything less from our school president."

Mana's eyes widened as she heard this. The teacher walked away to check Yugi and Anzu's process. Atem nodded before he looked back at Mana.

"You're the student president," she asked.

"Yes, I am,"

"I'm surprised since many people tried to get you to run when we were in school back at Egypt but you never did."

Atem chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"That's because, I wanted to focus all of my energy on our relationship. You were my priority and I wanted to make sure that you have all my attention. You're still my priority now."

Mana blushed as he said this. Atem kissed her cheek before he pulled back. The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Atem and Yugi went up to return their dolls to the teacher. Anzu walked to Mana. Mana looked up at her confused.

"So what's your next class Mana," she asked, "I can help you."

"Thanks, I still can't read the schedule yet," Mana said with a smile, "thank you."

"That's not funny Atem," Yugi cried as Atem was teasing him about him and Anzu having a child together.

The girls looked at the boys as Yugi's face was red while Atem was covering his mouth as he laughed. Yugi groaned pouting at his older brother. Anzu rolled her eyes at the twins before walking toward them.

"Okay break it up you two," she said, "don't make me separate you two."

"Go ahead," said Yugi walking away from his brother.

Anzu smirked at Atem before following her boyfriend out the door. Atem walked over to Mana and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So where's your next class love," he asked.

"I can't tell," she replied holding up the schedule.

Atem read the schedule and nodded before he told her that it was her lunch period. Mana was relieved that it was his as well. He offered to walk her there which she agreed to.

#

"Yo Atem over here," Jonouchi called waving them over to a table where he and rest of the gang were sitting.

They walked over and sat down. Anzu introduced Mana to the rest of the gang when they sat down. Honda made a comment of Atem being the student president; was trying to make a good impression on the new girl.

"So Mana," said Mino, "where are you from?"

"Egypt," Mana replied.

"So the rumors are true," said Jonouchi, "what brings you to Japan?"

"Well, my brother got a new job here so we moved here."

"What about your parents what do they do," Bakura asked.

"My parents haven't been around since I was baby. I don't even remember them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Bakura.

"Don't worry about it; I don't really care that much about it since I never knew them."

"So it's just you and your brother?"

"That's right,"

"Huh, well what about any other relatives?"

"I don't have any other relatives."

"Why don't we change the subject," said Anzu not wanting to make Mana uncomfortable.

"She's right," said Yugi, "So, how do you like Japan so far?"

"Well, I'm still learning the language and I still can't read it either but I'm trying."

"I can help you with that," said Atem, "If you want."

Mana smiled at him while nodding. Jonouchi and the others looked at each other confused. It wasn't like Atem to offer to tutor someone that was a stranger.

"Hey Atem do you know her," Jonouchi asked, "It's not like you to offer to tutor someone you just met."

"I know her," Atem replied, "in fact; we went to school in Egypt together."

Mana nodded while smiling. She touched his hand before she turned to the others.

"That's right, in fact…"

She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. The others were shocked as she did this. Atem just smiled and turned to return the kiss. Mana moaned as he pulled her into a kiss. Yugi fell out of his chair as Jonouchi dropped his chopsticks. Anzu's eyes were wide while Mino gasped covering her mouth with both hands. Bakura nearly back fall in his chair as Otogi sat there wide eyed with his chopsticks in the air while Honda was sapping out his drink. They pulled away and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He looked at his friends to see their faces were one of shock. He chuckled at their reactions while Mana giggled.

"Mana is my girlfriend," He explained.

"GIRLFRIEND!"

The whole room went silent and students turned to their table. Atem gestured for them to keep their voices down.

"You have a girlfriend," Anzu asked.

"Yes, we've been dating for a few years now."

"When you said that; grandpa thought that you were joking," said Yugi.

"I wasn't,"

"I think that I might have a heart attack," said Jonouchi.

"Grow up," Anzu groaned rolling her eyes.

"What's so shocking about this," Mana asked, "Atem is a great boyfriend."

"Well," said Yugi, "my brother doesn't show much emotion and he hasn't shown any interested in dating."

"That's because I was in a relationship with Mana," Atem explained.

"So," said Otogi, "why haven't you said anything about your girlfriend before?"

"No one asked," Atem replied, "And besides there's the matter of…"

"Atem," a voice called.

"Oh Suzuki," Anzu replied as the girl was walking toward their table.

Atem buried his face into his hands while Yugi gave him a sorrowful look. Jonouchi rolled his eyes while Honda placed his hand to his tempo.

"How are you going to deal with her," he asked.

"You can sneak away Atem-kun," said Mino, "take Mana with you and we'll cover for you."

"Thanks but she already has seen me," Atem replied.

Mana looked to see a girl with long red hair standing at their table. She glared at the table as though she expected someone to move from their seat. She looked over to see Mana sitting next to Atem and glared at her.

"Move," she hissed.

"Why should I," Mana asked.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No I don't,"

The girl's jaw fell to the floor making the others sneer at the sight. None of their group liked her since she treats everyone but Atem like dirt.

"I'm the most popular girl in school and you should show me respect, you freak," the girl hissed.

"Don't call her that," Atem snapped causing the table to go silent.

Atem removed his hands from his face as he turned to glare at the girl. He couldn't stand this girl and now she had to gait to insult his girlfriend.

"You may think that everyone in school likes you," he said jabbing a finger at her, "but you're wrong. I've never met anyone in this whole school that can stand you. You think that people are willing to what you want and when you want it. I don't have any interest in dating you nor do I want to be seen with you at all in this school."

"You tell her dude," said Jonouchi.

"What are you saying Atem," Suzuki asked.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be with you nor do I want to see you either. I will never date you especially since I'm already dating the sweetest and kindest girl in the world."

Mana's face was red as he said this while the others were watching Suzuki's face as Atem torn into her. Suzuki's eyes were wide as her face formed into a look of rage. She couldn't believe that Atem was talking to her like that all for a girl that was nothing in her eyes. Atem pulled Mana toward him and kissed her tempo while the others were sneering at Mana's face. Suzuki was shaking with rage before she stormed off.

"I think that she got the message," said Anzu.

"About time," said Jonouchi, "I was getting this close to decking her."

"You may have been a little harsh bro," said Yugi.

"I've been meaning to tell that to her face for a while now," said Atem, "I guess I snapped when she started to insult my girlfriend."

"You're so sweet Temmy," said Mana making the others burst out laughing.

"That's so cute, you got a nickname," said Honda as he laughed.

"I always call him that," said Mana, "I've been calling him that the whole time we've been dating."

"That's cute Atem," said Anzu.

"Are you all done yet," Atem asked.

"Not yet," said Otogi while they kept laughing.

#

Atem was exchanging his shoes when he heard footsteps walking toward him. He turned to see Mana to walking toward him.

"What's up love," he asked.

"I was wondering if you like to come to my apartment," she asked, "I told my brother that you go to this school and he wants to see you."

"Is that so? Is that true or do you just want me to yourself."

"Maybe a little of both," she said innocently while fluttering her eyes.

He chuckled at her. He knew that she was trying to be cute. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out the building.

"I would love to," he said.

"Great because I want you to come for a visit."

He smiled as they walked through the gate and headed down the sidewalk heading to her new apartment.


End file.
